


Payback Time

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Games We Play.  Sherlock gets his revenge on John for that little stunt in the chair.  Red pants to boot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052053) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Well, I had no plans for a sequel, then hey, a sequel happened! Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
Sherlock planned his revenge out.  He was meticulous.  It would be perfect.    
  
The original coin flip had only been for who would get the chance to go first, after all.  Now it was his turn.    
  
His eyes flickered to the clock on the bedside.  Excellent. More than enough time.  John stirred in the bed next to him.  Sherlock watched the sheets slide down over his hips and he smirked.  The red pants.  John did only wear those when he wanted something.  Interesting.    
  
“John.”  Sherlock laid a hand on John’s shoulder and squeezed gently.  He had learned not to shake or move quickly when John was waking.  While that did occasionally end up with a very rough shag when John pinned him to the bed, it was not his objective this morning.  “John, I would like you to wake up now.”  He whispered into John’s ear.    
  
He watched John’s eyes flicker open and look at his face, the last of the tension from the abrupt awakening bleeding out of his body.  Sherlock smirked.  John was far more alert now.  And interested.    
  
“I believe it is my turn John.  On your hands and knees.  Over me.  Don’t touch me now.”  Sherlock said.  He watched John slowly shift and then straddle him, his knees on either side of his hips and his hands planted on either side of his shoulders.  John’s pupils were dilated and dark.  His erection through his red pants?  Obvious.    
  
“All right.”  John said, his voice hoarse.  He cleared his throat and stared down at Sherlock.  He resisted the urge to rock forward.  It wouldn’t do him any good.    
  
Sherlock licked his lips slowly, watching as John’s eyes dropped to his lips and stayed there.  “Yes.  It is my turn.  My turn to watch every inch of you grow desperate.  All the more tempting like this.”    
  
He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed.  “Do I need to keep my eyes shut?”    
  
“No.”  Sherlock purred.  John’s eyes immediately snapped open to lock onto his.  “I want to see your eyes John.  You have been attracted to my voice since you first met me and I must admit, the idea of you...reaching orgasm from my voice alone?”  He leaned in and exhaled slowly against John’s lips.  “Intoxicating.”    
  
John was shivering already, his erection pronounced and obvious in the red pants.  Sherlock licked his lips again and looked his fill.  “You make it very easy to deduce when you wish for something John.  Very, very easy.”  Sherlock was careful not to touch John as he lifted the fabric from John’s skin.  “These?  You only wear these when you wish to tease me.  Tease me and drive me to some undiscovered height.”    
  
Sherlock tugged the waistband down, slowly, positioning the elastic so it rested just behind John’s scrotum.  “There.  Perfectly on display for me.”  Fluid leaked from the tip of John’s cock and onto his stomach.  

“Sherlock…”  John groaned.  Sherlock’s lips were spit-slick with all the licking he was doing, and now, more than ever, he felt the sheer weight of Sherlock’s gaze.    
  
“You are beautiful like this.”  Sherlock purred, ignoring his own insistent desires to stare at and watch John.  “Wanting.  Needing.  Desperate.”  He wanted to touch, but no, no, that was not part of the game.  He had to touch with his voice, not his hands.    
  
“John.  John.”  He waited until John met his eyes and leaned up, mimicking the teasing pose John had done to him.  “You asked me if you had proven that we were equals.  Shall I tell you the truth John?”  Sherlock watched John shudder, his fingers flexing in the sheets as his hips made an abortive rock forward, more precome dripping from the tip of his cock.    
  
John cleared his throat, but even then it was much gruffer than usual.  “Yeah.  Tell me Sherlock.”    
  
Sherlock smirked and kept John’s gaze locked on his.  “You proved me wrong John.”  He savored the cry, the groan that escaped John at those words.  “You proved to me that inequality does not mean someone is beneath me.  You are better than me John.  In all ways that matter.  You proved that and yet you did not hold it over me.”  He shifted and leaned up to whisper in John’s ear, watching as his body flexed, his hips making abortive rocks forward, against the air, his breath coming in unsteady pants.    
  
“I am addicted to you now John.  The taste of your skin, the feel of your lips against mine, the sound of my name on your lips.  I crave it.”  Sherlock watched John cry out and bite down on his lip.    
  
“Fuck, Sherlock, I can’t-”  
  
“Do you understand John?  I need it.  I need you.”  Sherlock licked his lips and pulled back to stare at John.  His pupils were even more dilated, swallowing almost the entire iris.  Sweat beaded at his brow and was trickling down his neck.   His hips were rolling in a constant motion against nothing as they stared at each other.    
  
“I need you inside me-”  Sherlock was cut off by a loud moan from John and the feeling of more precome dripping onto his stomach.  “I need to be inside you…”  He leaned up again so their lips were millimeters apart and stared at John.  “But most importantly?  I need you to be a good soldier and obey my order.  Come for me.”    
  
Sherlock kept his eyes wide open and on John as John’s head fell back and he shuddered with his entire body.  He stared as John’s erection pulsed, ropes of come coating his own stomach as John kept rocking against the air, his arms and thighs trembling.    
  
“H-Holy fuck Sherlock…”  John panted, dropping his head to press against Sherlock’s shoulder.  It took him a moment to remember that Sherlock had forgotten entirely about himself.  If he had physically been able to get it up again, that certainly would have done it.  “Grab the lube and a condom.  I need you inside me and I need it now.”    
  
Sherlock smiled and reached into the side drawer.  “Of course John.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
